


Scheduled Cam

by SVTNATZ



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Slow To Update, camboy!yeosang, only at the beginning though;), seonghwa is a cutie:(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVTNATZ/pseuds/SVTNATZ
Summary: yeosang loves what he does, in the low, no one knows.but someone made him want to shout it out loud, he wants him to know, and he wants him to ruin him.





	1. Chapter 1

yeosang was not believing this.

they were moving out to a town. a small town that’s filled with elders.

he was furious. he will not be able to film videos for his dear followers, what is he going to do?

he was shaking in his seat out of madness. 

when his father told him about the moving out, he lashed out, saying he’ll not move an inch.

but who was he kidding? he’ll move whether he liked it or not.

so he started to pack his clothes, and of course the toys. he could not leave them, he wouldn’t handle it.

he didn’t take them all of course, there were too many, and his suitcase wouldn’t take them all.

yeosang took so long thinking about what toy to take and what toy to leave.

eventually, he finished. and he was literally on fire, he was so mad that he doesn’t have an opinion on this.

———

yeosang looked out the window, his father said that it’s just one more hour and they will arrive to their new home.

but it was only a new ‘_house_’ to him.

yeosang huffed as he raised the volume of the song he was listening to.

he closed his eyes, drifting to dreamland as he hope to wake up back at his room.

———

sadly, his hopes were crushed as his father shook him awake.

“wake up! we arrived.” 

yeosang opened his eyes, looking outside the window; he let out a groan. “why is my life fucked up?”

“watch your mouth, son.” his mother scolded him, as she took out the bags with her husband.

yeosang sighs as he sat straight to look around one more time, before he gets out of the car.

“come on, help me take the bags inside the house!” his father says in exciting tone, but yeosang just rolled his eyes as he walks towards him.

he took his bags, making sure his dad doesn’t touch it, not wanting him to talk nor ask him anything anymore as he runs inside the house.

yeosang sighs as he stood inside the house, he doesn't know which one is his room. 

so he stood there waiting for his parents to finally come inside.

he hears a chuckle as he looks back to his parents getting inside the house, while shaking their heads at their furious son.

“just tell me where my room is, please. end my suffering.” yeosang says as he closes his eyes and huffs.

“it's the one in the end to your left.” his mother says, as she places the bags inside.

“yes, thank you. now, don't bother me please.” yeosang hissed as he took his two bags and ran to his room.

he opened his room door, tired and just wanting to rest for a bit. 

it was very simple.

it was a small room, perfect for one person. with a bed at the left, and a desk to his right. the window was right in front of the door.

he sighs as he thrown his bags to the bed, closed the door and locked it.

he jumped on his bed, and stared at the ceiling.

he felt desolate.

he didn't feel like he belong here, but what else can he do?

———

yeosang scrolled down his twitter, missing his lovely followers, he decided he’ll talk to them for a bit.

he frowned as he typed down, “ _ hello everyone, i’m sorry i’ve been iafor a bit:( it’s just my parents decided all of a sudden to move out:(! so it’s gonna be a bit difficult for me to shot videos now:(” _

he sent the tweet as he waits for responses, and almost immediately, he got about thirty comments and five hundred likes.

he felt happy at the attention he’s getting.

he started to read the comments, “ _ we miss u! hope everything goes well, and come back!”  _

_ “i miss seeing you in my tl, yeokitty! hopefully will see you soon! take all the time!” _

_ “you're finally back! you have no idea how much i miss talking to u:( dm when you're free!” _

yeosang smiles as he saw his friends comment, wooyoung. 

his closest moot and friend online, both of them were cam boys, and he loved the other boy so much. he was always there for him whenever he was down or just happy.

he missed talking to him, so he immediately went to his dms to talk a bit about what was going on with him.

———

“ _ i know you hate this, but i think you should go outside, have a look! maybe you’ll find new friends? don’t lock yourself in your room, yeo:((” _

yeosang read his friends message over and over.

does he really want to get outside? or just stay inside and try to film a video?

his mood was gloomy, and he decided he didn’t want to film with a gloomy mood. the video wouldn’t be as great as the others.

so he settled to going out.

he hated this. but he had nothing else to do.

he went out of his room to find his parents opening the huge boxes as they had a small talk.

“son, where are you going?” his father asks, as he let down the box he was holding.

“out.” yeosang simply replies.

“yeah, i can see that.”

yeosang exploded, “out! out somewhere i don’t know because i don’t fucking know where am i!”

his father sighs as he nods, and took the box to bring it god knows where and yeosang didn’t care.

———

yeosang strolled through the town that was his “home” now. having no idea where his destination is.

he aimlessly walked around, until his eyes fell on this huge market.

“let’s get some food.” he sighs, as he let his legs take him to the market.

suddenly, he felt nervous. he was surely going to meet people inside, and he’s not in the mood to interact with humans .

he gulps as he mutters a “ _ fuck it”  _ and opened the door to walk inside the chilly market.

he observed the place around him, and saw three older women in the back talking to each other.

yeosang sighs. “this is really a town for olders.”

“that’s a bit disrespectful.” 

yeosang jumps in his place to glance at the guy behind him, “e-excuse me?”

yeosang stared at the guy who was putting some stuff (that looked like tea bags) up in the shelves. he was wearing a black buttoned up shirt, and black simple jeans. his black hair was all over the place, but he looked gorgeous.

“i said, that was a bit disrespectful.” the guy turns to him, and yeosang noticed the name tag that said, ‘ _ seonghwa _ ’. “it’s not filled with older people, as you can see,” and ‘ _ seonghwa’  _ points to himself.

“s-sorry.” yeosang turns around, with his blushing cheeks; already embarrassing himself,  _ great _ .

he heard the guy giggle behind him, “that’s alright! we get that a lot anyways, but it’s kind of getting old.” 

yeosang turns to eye the guy again, and let out a breathy “ _ wow”  _ and immediately turned around when he noticed the guy turning his head to him.

“so, did you need something, sir?” seonghwa, asks as he pushed away the cart to place it with the other ones beside the door.

“u-uh…” yeosang lost his voice. 

yes, he just met the guy. and yes he’s already having lots of sinful images inside his mind.

“i just… wanted to look around, maybe take something to eat.”

seonghwa smiles at him, “well then, take your time, sir.” and left him.

yeosang held his breath until he saw the other disappear to a corner, going somewhere.

“fuck,” yeosang cursed under his breath and sprinted to the drinks section, wanting something very cold; because the guy made him a hot mess inside.

———

yeosang was on his phone, holding a bottle of cold water, as he vented about the new guy to his friend, wooyoung.

“ _ like, he’s so hot! his voice was so soothing, and his smile was fucking gorgeous! i have no idea how i held myself back!” _

yeosang sent the tenth message, as he took another sip of the water, and read his friend’s comments.

“did you pay for that?” 

yeosang let out a high-pitched shout and looked at seonghwa, who was standing in front of him with a smile.

yeosang looked at the water bottle and shook his head, “i will, when i get out.”

seonghwa nods, “good. now, excuse me.” 

the taller left him to walk to the older women who welcomed him between them, with big smiles and hugs.

“i need to get out.” yeosang says, as he walks to the cashier.

———

yeosang was back to his new house, sighing while thinking about that guy again.

“son, you want dinner?” his mother calls him as soon as he’s back, giving him a look from up to down. 

yeosang shakes his head, “already ate.” and he walks to the stairs to go to his room, not giving his mom a glance.

his mother shakes her head a her son, already thinking about asking her son what happened after dinner.

yeosang goes to his new room as he locks the door and sat on his bed, sighing as he looks around… “should i do a video?” 

yeosang giggles as he took out his phone out of his pocket to place at the side table, and went to his suitcase to open it.

but he stopped, and went to his door to open it, “i’m going to call a friend, so don’t bother me please!” he screamed to his parents and waited until he heard an “ _ okay!” _ from them to finally smile and shut the door then lock it.

yeosang went to his suitcase again, and took out his favorite toy to place it on his bed.

pink glass dildo, soft and pretty, and it reminds him of himself.

he then took his phone to open twitter, and typed down, “ _ do you guys wanna see a new vid? i’m bored,,” _

and send.

———

his clothes were scattered all around the room, yeosang felt hot.

he felt the need to be touched, he wanted to be touched and kissed.

but there was no one, but his toy and phone to film him being all needy and hot feeling himself.

his moans and whimpers could be heard all around his room, if the loud music wasn’t played in the back.

he had to put some music, because he knew he would be too loud, and his parents could hear him, and so he apologized to his followers about it.

(his old room had a soundproof walls, this one obviously doesn’t. and that’s why he already hate it so much.)

his breath was held at his throat as the toy got deeper into his hole, he felt so submissive, he wanted to be held by someone, he wanted to be submissive to someone.

“ _ seonghwa~” _ he didn’t feel himself calling out that name, when he felt the toy inside of him, he whimpers at the thought of the taller guy touching him—

“what the fuck.” he snapped out of his thoughts as he opened his eyes wide, “what am i…” he let out a shaky breath.

he looks at his phone with his wide eyes, “did i really just… called his name?” yeosang whispered to himself, feeling his cheeks heat up at the thought of the other guy being here with him.

he closed his eyes again, deciding to ignore his thoughts as his toes curled up at the feeling of the toy moving up his ass, “god…” his voice was breathy.

he kept pushing the toy out and in, as he felt so weak, and tired but didn’t stop there of course.

he let out a whimper as he went faster, he was so close, and that taller guy just had to pop inside his mind once again, and yeosang couldn’t help but to let out the loudest moan as his chest went up and down.

with his eyes closed, he just said, “ _ fuck it” _ and thought about  _ seonghwa _ touching him with his long, slender fingers, and his lips all over him— 

“ahh~ fuck,” yeosang felt his legs shaking at the thought of the other guy. “fuck, yes~”

yeosang’s mouth was wide open, as his let out moans and whimpers, he felt himself getting closer to his release, as he bite his bottom lip and trying not to shout in pleasure.

his eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he felt the toy hit his prostate. his right hand was pushing the toy in and out, as his other hand was grabbing the bed sheets and arching his back.

and with one last push, he came all over himself; with a loud moan and a curse. “oh my god,  _ fuck _ !”

yeosang gasps for air as he took out the toy and dropped it beside him. god, he felt so  _ filthy _ , but he wanted  _ more _ . it wasn’t enough, but that’s all he could do.

“fuck, now i want  _ him _ .”

———

two days passed, and yeosang is back at the huge market again. 

yeosang was going to the chips section, and was about to take a bag of chips when he heard a voice calling him behind.

he looks back to see  _ seonghwa _ smiling at him, so he smiled back. “hi!” yeosang greets shyly as he looks back to the chips.

seonghwa giggles as he walks closer to him, “hey.” seonghwa greets him back as he stood beside him. “you just moved here, right?” he asks and leaned at the wall.

yeosang nods, can’t find his voice to speak as he could feel his gaze on him.

seonghwa let out a chuckle, “why did you move here?” he asks.

yeosang shook his shoulders, “it’s my father. his work moved him here.”

“what‘s his job, if i may ask?” seonghwa asks as they both started to walk.

yeosang shrugs, “no idea.”

the taller let out a chuckle that was louder, “okay, and i guess you were forced to come with him, huh?”

they both glanced at each other with a smile, “yeah.” yeosang says as he looks back to the front with blushing cheeks.

he felt like there were birds inside his chest that was waiting to be set free. he felt overwhelmed.

he felt happy, but won’t admit it.

he bit down on his lips to prevent himself from smiling even more.

———

yeosang was having the best time in his life, he was getting closer and closer to the guy.

he find out his full name was  _ park seonghwa,  _ he’s a year older than him, he started working here two years ago because he was bored and needed money.

the thing that broke his heart was, both of his parents passed away nine years ago. 

seonghwa was about to go more about his parents but yeosang could feel his voice shake as his eyes were getting watery, so he stopped him and asked him other questions.

seonghwa looked thankful, as he started to talk about other things.

yeosang felt the birds in his chest again as he saw how the older was talking about everything in his life.

he would be lying if he said he listened to all of it.

he couldn’t stop himself from noticing how his eyes shines as he talk and talk.

———

“okay, i think i’ll head back home now,” yeosang says as he smiles a bit at the older who gave him a wider smile.

“okay, get home safely!” seonghwa waved to yeosang as he gave him his stuff in the bag, but immediately stopped him after, “wait, will you come back tomorrow?” 

yeosang stopped as he felt the other holding his wrist to pull him back to him slowly, he felt his chest about to burst as he tries to smile to him and nods. “of course!” 

they both smiled, a smile filled with hope and a smile filled with lots of feelings.

———

yeosang went back home, with his mind filled with the other guy.

he couldn’t take him out of his mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about his smile, his voice, the way his hand felt so soft, and how he made him feel so safe.

but he felt stupid.

he met him three days ago, and he made him feel all of these feelings.

he felt so stupid.

he doesn’t want to feel all of these feelings when he’s not going to stay here forever. he didn’t want to get attached.

he doesn’t even know if the other was feeling all of that towards him too, or if he even likes guys.

yeosang sighs as he dropped himself on his bed, after changing into his pajamas, he decided to sleep and forget about it.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn’t proofread, sorry!:( but i hope u enjoy it <33

the camera was set in front of the bed, and yeosang was thrilled.  
it’s not the first time for him, but he always gets excited and so happy to be able to take pictures or film a video every time.

his parents were out for dinner, and that means he’s finally alone. the house is all for himself tonight, and he was more than happy.

he wore a velvet purple high waist panties, he felt confident. and he felt beautiful.  
he was feeling himself, and he loved it. he was running his fingers on his chest, while snapping some pictures.  
he turned around, he felt hot. he felt needy, but there was nothing to do.

he looked into the camera from over his shoulder, even though his face wouldn’t show up, he wanted everyone to know who he is.

and maybe someone special as well.

his mind went to the tall guy. and he felt himself shaking at the thought of him, here, on his bed with him. his face flushed as he thought of the older guy’s hands all over his body.  
he moaned, that would be amazing. that would be fucking fascinating.

he wanted to be touched, it was too much for him to handle it. yeosang sighs as his hand traveled down to his panties, and he let out a shaky breath as he touched himself.

his mind went to seonghwa again, and he just started to imagine him here with him. hands all over him, his fingers holding his waist down, his hot breath all over his neck, maybe giving him some kisses and bites, maybe whispering things into his ear, and making him feel like the best boy ever.

tears almost dropped down his blushy cheeks, as he was too sensitive, and stroking himself while thinking about the older guy. 

it was too much. too much!

———

here he is, yeosang stood in front of the market, and staring at the door. “should i just get in?” yeosang asks himself in a soft, low voice.

as he almost turned his head away, he saw seonghwa. inside the market, playing with his phone while sitting on the cashier’s chair.

yeosang gulped, as his eyes glued at the older guy. as always, he was wearing a simple outfit, a long sleeve gray shirt, tucked into his black jeans, as his hair was messy, but still looking good.

“you’re yeosang now, you’re not yeokitty. he’s just a guy you know.” yeosang told himself as his hold into his backpack was stronger, and looked down to his outfit.  
a bright red shirt tucked into his blue jeans, and his black backpack. and he looked up, for his eyes to meet the older’s gaze.  
his eyes went wide as he saw seonghwa smiling and waving at him to come inside.

he gulped again, and smiled back. he walked towards the door, and felt the chilly air hit him.   
“hi, yeosang! you’re here!” seonghwa’s smile was wide, and yeosang’s heart may flipped at the sight of it.  
“yes, i am. did you think i wouldn’t come?” yeosang giggles as he looks around, like it was the first time he came here, just to avoid the older’s gaze.

he felt submissive, and he knew he shouldn’t be. but the other’s gaze was making him feel so much things.  
he felt scared, he felt shy, he felt embarrassed, and very fucking hot. but tried his best to ignore everything inside him, and tried to focus on the older.  
“honestly, yes.” seonghwa put down his phone as he looks at him with that dazzling smile again, and yeosang turned his head away as fast as he could. “i don’t know, guess i was really excited to meet you again.”

yeosang’s heart flipped, his breath got stuck at his throat, the birds were back at his chest, wanting to be released, and be free. but were stuck.  
he felt his mind go insane in one second, and then screaming. he chuckled nervously, and was making a fool of himself, but he was way deep in his thoughts he didn’t feel himself.

“me too, i really wanted to see you.” yeosang blurted out, and his mind went fuck as his eyes went wide to look at the older.   
but the older was just giving him a smile, a bit weird, a sly smile? yeosang couldn’t tell, but he wanted to run away.  
“i’m glad you were as excited as me!” seonghwa giggles, as he opened a drawer and took out sour cream & onion potato chips, yeosang’s favorite. “you told me you liked these yesterday, so i brought some for you.” the taller smiled as he stood up to walk to yeosang and handed him the bag of potato chips.

he remembered? yeosang’s heart softened at the others thoughts. yeosang took them with a delightful smile, and thanked him.   
seonghwa went back to his chair, “i’m sorry, i’ll be stuck here to this chair all day!” he gave a small pout as he looked around him, obviously not liking it.  
yeosang smiled at him, and felt the birds calming down for a bit.  
seonghwa pulled a chair from the back and he told him to sit, and yeosang looked around. “i can? is it okay to sit here when you’re working?” he asks, as concern filled his voice and eyes looking around him.  
seonghwa chuckle and nods, he held yeosangs wrist oh so gently and pulled him to sit next to hin.

and the birds were going crazy again.

———

it's been five hours, and yeosang was never this happy to be out this long. he never liked going out, never liked talking to people more than necessary, only with his friend, jongho.  
but seonghwa, oh god seonghwa. he wanted to talk all day, all night, he just wanted to listen to his soft voice. he wanted to talk about everything, every small and big thing. everything.

“are you the only one who works here?” yeosang asks, as his eyes checked the older for the million time. “does anyone even come here?”

seonghwa chuckle, “not really. not a lot of people come here. and to answer your first question, no, my friend also works here, but he has been sick for a week, he’s coming back tomorrow!” he smiles as he looks down to his phone, and search another song to play from his playlist.

when their conversation died down, seonghwa took out his earphones, and gave one to yeosang as he wanted him to hear some of his taste.   
and yeosang was more than happy. 

seonghwa played Love Scenario by iKON, and yeosang smiled. “i love that song.”  
both were smiling wide at each other as they bob their heads at the song.  
“i’m starting to think this town is really for elders.” yeosang giggles, as he saw an old couple walk inside the market.  
seonghwa took off the earphones as he gave the younger a playful hit at his arm, and stood up to greet the couple. “hello mr. and mrs. kim! how have you been?” 

the couple smiled at him as they walked towards him, mr. kim gave him a pat at his shoulder, “we’re doing great! how have you been all alone?”   
yeosang looked down, felt out of place, as he played with his jeans and wanted to pull himself out, but stayed to listen instead.

“oh, it doesn’t look like you were alone, seonghwa!” the older woman smile went bigger as she walked towards yeosang to greet him.  
yeosang looked up to them as he felt all their eyes on him, and gave them a smile as he bowed to the couple, “hello, i’m yeosang.” and gave both of them a hand shake.

“hello yeosang! how come we never saw you?” mr. kim looked at seonghwa with his furrowed eyebrows, asking him with his eyes.  
“i’m new here, i moved here with my family a couple of days ago!” yeosang was in front of them, as he stood beside seonghwa.   
“oh my! welcome then! we’re so happy to have a new family members!” mrs. kim looked happy, and very excited to see him.

yeosang was starting to feel uncomfortable at the attention.  
yes, he loved the attention. but not this kind of attention. he felt all of their eyes stuck on him, and mrs. kim’s hand were on his arm, and he felt a bit awkward as he looked around him.  
it was obvious, to the older boy.

“yes, we’re so happy to have new family here! but how is hongjoong? is he getting better?” seonghwa asks as he pulls to the side slowly, and yeosang was thankful, he gave him a small smile and returned to his seat, waiting for him to comeback.

after a few minutes, the older did come back.  
“hey, i’m sorry for that, they’re very friendly, and it looked like you were a bit uncomfortable.” seonghwa gave a small pout as he sat beside him, and yeosang smiled at him.  
“no, it’s okay! you saved me though, so it’s all good.” he looked down to his phone, “i don’t like this kind of attention,” he added.  
the taller raised his eyebrow, “what kind of attention do you like then?”

yeosang’s heart dropped. what the hell does he say? the attention in bed? the attention you get from being so bad and naughty? what does he say?

he raised his head and gave him a small, and a bit awkward smile, “you wouldn’t know.”


	3. Chapter 3

the next day, yeosang was having lunch with his parents as his mind was filled.

as they both were talking, yeosang was quiet. thinking about the boy he never stopped thinking about ever since he saw him.

“yeosang?” his mom called him and he dropped the spoon into his soup bowl, as his eyes went up to them. “are you okay?” she asks with a glint of worry in her tone.

his eyes went between both of them as he nods, “i’m fine, just thinking.”

“about what?” his father asks as he took a sip from his soup with his eyes glued at his son.

yeosang swallows.  _ oh well, just thinking about getting fucked by this gorgeous guy i met a few days ago. _

“nothing.” his voice went wobbly at the end as he stood up and left them with question marks all over their faces and in top of their head. “i’m going out!”

he went to his room and closed the door as he took out a long, deep breathe. “you need to stop thinking about him, yeosang. you’re going insane!” he reminded himself as he walks to his closet.

he looked through his clothes, and thinking about what to wear to maybe, just  _ maybe _ , impress  _ someone. _ as he was going through them, his eyes dropped on a shirt. or  _ a crop top. _

“no!” he shook his head, “no yeosang, you’re not going to wear that. no.” he took out a white simple shirt with a jean jacket, and a red beanie. he decided he won't change his black jeans.

he went out after changing and saw his parents at the kitchen, “i’m going out.”

“hey, son, where are you going?” his father calls him, as he walks towards him.

“i made a  _ friend,  _ i’m going to meet him.” yeosang says as he took a deep breathe, and let it out as he saw both of their faces light up.

“that’s great! have fun then.” his father smiles at him and pat his shoulder, and yeosang rolled his eyes and nodded.

———

yeosang walked towards the market the older guy works in, and he was nervous as always.

he glanced inside and he didn’t see seonghwa, he was a bit disappointed but he thought maybe he’s just inside working at the end of the building.

so he walked in.

he eyes the the place around him, hoping to see him again. “hello!” a voice called him as he turned around to see another guy, with bright red hair smiling at him.

“you look like you’re looking for something, may i help?” he asks as he got closer to him with his bright smile.

yeosang smiled back to him, a bit awkward, but he tried. “uhh, i’m actually looking for someone.” he answers as he look down to his shoes, embarrassed.

the guy went quiet for a few seconds, but then he let out a loud ‘ _ ah! _ ’ as he points at yeosang, who looked confused. “you must be yeosang!”

yeosangs eyes went wide as he stare back at him, “huh?” and tilted his head.

“i’m hongjoong! seonghwa’s friend! he told me a lot about you.” 

yeosang smiled as he heard the other, “uh, yes, he told me about you too! you were sick, are you better now?” he asks as he was getting a bit comfortable with the other guy.

hongjoong smiled as he nods, “yes, much better!” he answers and looked around him then back to yeosang, “also, i’m sorry, seonghwa isn’t here today. it’s his day off! but i know where you can find him!” 

yeosang nods to him with a smile.

———

yeosang walked around, searching for the place hongjoong told him about. “ _ it’s just a couple of buildings away, it’s like a big garden that has a pool in it. seonghwa would be there!” _

yeosang was pretty scared when he heard the word ‘ _ pool _ ’ but he ignored that screaming voice inside his head telling him  _ how would seonghwa look swimming in the pool. _

“maybe he won’t be swimming,” he told himself as he saw the place in front of him.

it was surrounded by short white fence, and saw a couple of huge trees inside, with flowers around. “is this the place? i don’t see any pool?” he asks himself as he walked towards it, and saw a small door slightly open. he went inside, and stopped to look at the huge trees that were surrounding him.

it was honestly like a fairytale, the place was so beautiful, and it looked like it will lead him to a secret place. he felt small, like  _ alice in wonderland. _ he shook his head as he walks further.

as he walked further and further, he found a room that was locked, so he ignored it and walked more. 

finally, he found seonghwa.

his breath was stuck in his throat. he found seonghwa and  _ the fucking pool. _ the older male  _ was _ swimming alone at the big pool. 

seonghwa rose up as he shook his head and water splashed around him as he took out a deep breathe, and yeosang wanted to run away; to just go back and run.

too late, seonghwa saw him.

both of them looked into each other’s eyes. seonghwa was shocked, yeosang was  _ breathless. _

but then seonghwa gave him his usual wide smile, and waved. “hey!” 

he swam towards the end of the pool to leave it, and  _ oh my god _ , yeosang was going to die. he smiled to try and calm himself.

seonghwa left the pool and yeosang had to pinch his thigh to stop himself from looking at the older males body. 

seonghwa had black shorts and no shirt, his hair was swapped back, and  _ fuck _ , yeosang wanted to scream as the older male took a towel from a near chair and started to dry his hair and body with it, as he walked towards the younger, who  _ still _ didn't say a word, and don’t know what to say.

“how did you find me?” seonghwa asks with sparkly eyes, as he wrapped the towel around his waist, and waited for the younger’s answer.

yeosang held himself back from staring at his body, and looked up to him with a smile. “i met your friend, hongjoong, at the market and told me about this place.” he said with tight voice, throwing his emotions in front of the older male and embarrassing himself.

but the older didn’t say anything about and just smiled, “right. i forgot to tell you that it’s my day off.” he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked back to the pool.

yeosang couldn’t stop his stupid smile and chuckles, “it’s okay. i got to find this gorgeous place.” he looked around him.

“yeah, it’s amazing. also, nobody comes here except me and hongjoong, and now you.” seonghwa said as he walked towards the pool to sit, and let his legs play inside the pool.

“oh..” yeosang felt something. he felt disappointed, and he felt small. the feeling of not belonging there came crushing him. “i...shouldn’t be here then.” he said with a small voice as he looked back, but then he heard a loud  _ no _ coming from the older male.

he looked back to him to find him out of the pool again, and walking slowly towards him, so that he don’t fall because of the water. “that’s not what i meant, yeosang-ah! you’re always welcome here, i’m sorry if it sounded wrong!” seonghwa held both of the younger’s hands as yeosang felt the fucking birds inside his chest again, and his breathe was stuck.

“oh.”  _ you fucking stupid, say something!  _ yeosang smiled slowly, and nods. “i’m sorry, i just felt like it’s not my place to be here.” his eyes went down to their hands, and god, his touch was soft. 

“no, no, no! i’m really happy you’re here! it was really boring alone.” seonghwa let out a breathtaking laugh as he pulled him with him.

yeosang couldn’t feel himself, as he got dragged by the older towards the pool. the towel was thrown at the side as seonghwa went back to bring another two dry towels to put them beside the pool, and dragged yeosang to sit on them, so he won’t wet his jeans, and yeosang wanted to just throw himself away, or  _ maybe on him _ , because of how gentle and thoughtful he was.

“i come here a lot, if i’m happy, sad, confused or whatever. i’m always here.” he muttered and looked at the other, yeosang knows he was staring too much, but at the moment, he didn’t give a fuck. 

he was gorgeous. he was flawless. he was captivated by him, and he didn’t mind.

“i was having a lot of mixed feelings these days, and a lot of thoughts as well. that’s why i’m here, trying to understand them.” he says in a soft tone as he put his legs inside the pool, and heard a soft chuckle from the younger. 

“should i leave then?” yeosang asks as a joke, and the other laughed at him.

“hey, i have a spare of clothes, if you wanna get into the pool.” seonghwa said as he jumped inside the pool and looked up to yeosang with his dazzling smile.

yeosang blinked down at him, then looking around him, it was almost 5pm, and he knows he should be home in almost half an hour, and he knows his parents wouldn't leave him if they saw him in different clothes.

but, it’s like the older had a spell on him, and he shouted a  _ fuck it  _ inside his mind.

he locked eyes with the older as he took off his jacket with his shirt to throw them at the side and jumped inside the pool. both letting out a loud laughs as they swam a bit.

“wow, it’s been so long since i last went swimming.” yeosang said as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

“it’s the best.” seonghwa says and his lips slowly curl up as he stares at the younger.

yeosang sighed as he opened his eyes, “i shouldn’t have worn jeans, they feel so heavy.” he looked at the older, when he didn’t hear anything from him. and he regret it.

his eyes were on him. his eyes looked so dark, and yeosang felt weak. he opened his mouth to say something, but he lost his voice. he felt small.  _ hard. submissive. breathless. _

and now both were looking at each other, with no words. just them and their desire to move closer, and the lust falling from their eyes.

yeosang was going insane, he wanted to go closer, he wanted to touch him. he wanted to close the stupid gap between them, he wanted to feel him.

but his stupid body wouldn’t react to his mind.

and seonghwa was getting tired.

next thing yeosang knows, seonghwa pulled him closer to his chest and drove him crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

yeosang’s mind went blank. 

is this real? is he in a dream? is he really kissing seonghwa now? he froze. 

the older had one hand on his waist and the other was on his back, pulling him closer, if that’s even possible. 

yeosang’s mind screamed at him to do something, to kiss him back, but he was freezing as his hands slowly went on the older males body, and his mind slowly started to work.

the older never stopped kissing, he never pulled back. and yeosang wanted to thank him for it, but then seonghwa licked his lips and gave him a soft bite, and his mind shutted down again as he let out a surprised yelp.

his hands went up to wrap them around seonghwa neck, and tilted his head, to deepen the kiss.

now, both of seonghwa’s arms wrapped around his waist as he kissed him harder.

yeosang was not expecting that as he moaned, he felt embarrassed, but then, he remembered how much he wanted this, how much he was waiting for this moment, and he wanted to enjoy it. 

seonghwa pulled away and yeosang wanted more as he chased his lips, but noticed the sly smirk on the older’s lips. his eyes went up, to lock their eyes, and my god, yeosang wanted to do nothing but to throw himself on him. 

the older went closer and gave his lips a few pecks, yeosang didn’t like that. he wanted more.

and he will get more.

he pulled him and crashed their lips together, he could feel the smirk playing on his lips even when he was kissing him. his fingers played with seonghwa’s hair, and he sometime pull it when the older got a bit rough on his lips.

he let out a few breathy and soft moans, but when he felt his hands travel down from his waist to his ass, he couldn’t believe someone can make those sounds. he doesn’t even know what was those sounds he let out, but the older sure was liking it.

seonghwa tilted his head and went down to his neck, as his hands grabbed his ass, and yeosang dropped his head on his shoulder.

he couldn’t believe it. seonghwa was kissing him, licking and biting on his neck, with his hands all over his body. he must be dreaming.

————

a few minutes passed, as they never stopped making out. and yeosang was enjoying every second of it.

the older was fucking incredible. unbelievable. yeosang was not expecting him to be so bold like this, but he loved it.

yeosang wanted way way more than this, but of course he couldn’t get it. _but it was just the beginning._

————

yeosang was back home, wearing one of seonghwa’s spare gray pants. and he was holding his jean jacket.

his parents were in the living room watching the tv, and immediately turned to look at him, eyes so sparkly, waiting for him to say everything.

he blinked at them, “i just went swimming with him, do not ask any questions please.” and he turned to go to his room, as he heard soft sighs from both of them.

he opened the door of his bedroom, and went collapsing on his bed after shutting it. 

“that was amazing, fucking awesome, but how am i going to see him again?” he sat up and looked around him, “is he going to pretend like nothing happened? or is he going to ask for more? holy shit, what am i gonna do?” he stood up and held his head. “too much, oh my god.”

————

seonghwa walked to the market, with his big wide smile, softly humming to his favorite song.

he wanted to meet his friend, and tell him everything about what happened.

he saw hongjoong with his other friend, jongho, talking together, and his smile went bigger.

“hello, my friends!” he went towards them as he shouted with an excited tone, “how are you today?”

“what’s going on? did you get your money?” jongho asks as he look between the two of them, confused.

“oh, fuck you.” seonghwa rolls his eyes and hongjoong hit him as he scolded him, “shut up, you too, i did what you told me to.” seonghwa pointed to hongjoong.

and the other two was even more confused, “what did you tell him to do, hyung?” jongho asks.

hongjoong blinked at seonghwa, “what did i tell you to do?” 

“do what my mind tells me to do.”

“and what did your mind tell you to do?” hongjoong asks as he was kinda scared of the olders smirk.

seonghwa just smirked, and he went quiet. and the other two were burning as they kept asking what happened.

“fine, fine, you two are so annoying.” seonghwa rolled his eyes as he sat on hongjoong’s chair, and with a smirk he said, “i kissed him.”

“who?” both of them asked, confused.

“yeosang.”

“who?” they asked again, still confused.

“yeokitty.” seonghwa answered, as he leaned back at the chair, with his smirk still playing on his lips.

“wha- are you fucking kidding me, park seonghwa? why the fuck? when- how- what.” hongjoong asks, with a tone filled with anger.

“wait, let me rephrase that again.” seonghwa sat up, “i made out with him.” and then leaned back.

both gasped out loud, as jongho’s mouth almost fell, and hongjoong looked furious.

“you’re fucking insane.” jongho mutters as he blinks at seonghwa, who looked so confident of what he did.

“what? he enjoyed it. he even wanted more.” seonghwa stood up and walked to the end to get himself a water.

the two boys followed him, “what did you think he’ll do? push you away? he’s a porn star!”

jongho shook his head at the older, “no, no, it’s called a camboy.”

“what’s the difference?” hongjoong asks the youngest, who blinked at him.

“i don’t know. i don’t care.” 

hongjoong rolled his eyes as he walked faster to be next to seonghwa, “seriously, why did you do that? i thought you said you’ll start off slow, not be a fucking idiot.” 

“hey, why should i lie about my true feelings?” seonghwa asks as he opens a bottle of water.

“your true feelings? and what is that?” jongho asks, “that you know about him being a camboy and that you want to fuck him?” 

seonghwa chuckles as he drank half the bottle, “i honestly don’t want to _just fuck him_.”

hongjoong furrowed his eyebrows, looked between them and kept opening his mouth and then shutting it, not knowing what to say. “wha- you- what- i don’t fucking understand.” 

“me neither.” seonghwa answers as he thought back to the younger boy.

————

“so… you guys are going out today at six?” yeosang asks his mom, as she nods to him. “and when are you coming back?” he asks, and tries his best not to sound too excited.

“ten, maybe. you can go out to that friend of yours! what’s his name again? oh yes, seonghwa!” she says with a wide smile, and yeosang’s heart jumps at the mention of the older guy’s name. “it looks like you guys are getting along pretty well. he seems like a nice guy, i should meet him.”

yeosang gulps, “haha, right. yep, very close.” 

“anyways, i’ll go get ready.” his mom smiles as she pulled him and kissed his cheek.

“god, mom, i told you not to do that!” he whines but she just laughed at him.

when she left, he smirked. “another video, amazing.”

————

“would you look at that?” seonghwa said out loud to his friend, who was still mad at him about what happened. “he’s uploading a video today.”

hongjoong rolled his eyes. it was just the both of them, the youngest left since his mother called him.

“and?” he went back to the game on his phone.

“and? i’m fucking happy.” seonghwa says as he scrolled down his private twitter account. 

“disgusting. and very disappointing.” hongjoong says as he shook his head.

“shut up, have you never looked up his account?” seonghwa asks as he put down his phone.

“no, and i don’t want to. thank you very much.” he sighs as he thought of kicking the older out of the market, but decided to ignore him and focus on his game.

seonghwa hummed as he closed his phone and stood up, “i think i’ll go back home now, today was so much fun, and now i’m tired.” 

“disgusting. very very disgusting. very very _very_ disappointed.” hongjoong mutters as he keeps playing.

seonghwa rolled his eyes, “we get it, old man.”

“what-“ hongjoong looked up to him, obviously offended as he wanted to smack his head but the older already ran out. “fucking idiot.”

————

his parents were finally out, the camera was up in front of his bed, the slow music, the darkness and the soft light coming in from outside his big window was making the boy on his bed very excited.

he wore his favorite white thong panties and a pink sweater that reached his thighs, it was soft and it made him relaxed.

he stood up, and went to bring a toy. one of his favorite toys, a pink glass dildo.

as he took it out of the bag, he smiled and went to his bed.

he went to the edge of the bed, closer to the camera, and started to suck on it.

he was wearing a pink mask that was covering his eyes, he knew he was not covering much, but he didn’t care anymore.

he kept on sucking the toy, filthy thoughts filling his head, and his cock was getting hard, and he was getting desperate as seconds pass.

of course, seonghwa was in his thoughts. even if he tried not to think of him, he just show up. especially after what happened today.

he let out a moan, as his mind went back to what happened. _god_, he never thought that seonghwa was that kind of type.

he thought he was soft. he thought he was more like, slow, gentle touches and kisses, more like a vanilla sex guy.

but nope. none of that. and he was fucking happy.

yeah, they didn’t have sex, but he just know what kind of sex the other would like.

rough, hard sex. and he was so into it.

he looked down at the toy, and then up to the camera, and all he keep thinking of was, sucking off seonghwa.

_“ah, god_,” yeosang huffs as he put down the dildo and went to lay down and take off his panties in a very slow pace. when it was finally over, he throw it beside the bed, and went on his knees, his ass was up in the air and facing the camera.

he sucked on the toy again, just a bit more, and his saliva was all over it, then brought it to his ass. god, he was so excited.

he pushed it slowly inside his hole and he sighed. when he reached the end, he took it out slowly again, and then repeated it for a couple more times, until he felt like it was enough.

he went faster, as he was getting tired, and just wanted to cum, thinking of the older guy.

faster, deeper, as his legs started to shake and his moans and sighs filled the room. 

“_ah, ah, hnng~_” he went faster, as his other hand went to his nipple, and he was so sensitive as he let out a low shout, and played with his nipples.

a couple more pushes of the toy, and he was high up in the sky, as he came with a shout, and he took out the toy and dropped it beside him.

his chest went up and down as he breathed heavily, and he dropped down, trying to calm down his breathing. 

“fuck, that was so good.” he chuckled to himself as he sat up, and looked at the camera. “i gotta edit it and shower before they come,” he sighed and went to shut down the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream at me, twt @W0NUTINY ;)


	5. Chapter 5

“it’s been two days since you’ve gone to your friend, seonghwa. is everything okay?” 

yeosang did not want to start his morning like that.

he choked on his rice as he raised his head to look at his mother, who looked confused as she handed him a cup of water. he drank it all as he looks down to his food, avoiding his parent’s eyes.

“uhh, yep. everything is okay, he’s just busy.” yeosang nods, more to himself, but they don’t have to know that. 

“oh okay, are you going to see him today?” his mother asks again, as he took a spoon full of rice, but then dropped it. 

“i don’t know. please, stop asking me, you’re making me very uncomfortable.” he told them as he stood up and left, as they blinked at his back that disappeared.

————

yeosang was walking around the town, trying to find new places to hang out there alone, and maybe to avoid the older guy.

he kept thinking.

does he just go back to him? act like nothing happened? or just wait till the older comes to him? he has no idea what to do.

yeah sure, seonghwa acted like it was a normal thing after their make-out, and honestly that scared him. they met a while ago, almost two weeks, but the older acted like he _ knew _ him for a _ long _ time, like he knew what he _ liked _, and that was so scary.

yeosang stopped walking.

“what… does he know? no, no, no! it can’t be. or does he? oh my god.” yeosang gulped as he looked down to his shoes. then he shook his head, “no, it can’t be. it can’t be.”

he continued walking around, having no idea where he was, but he just continued wandering around, to maybe find some interesting place for himself.

there was a turn, and yeosang thought to himself as he stopped, does he continue or go home? he felt like he was going too far, but he felt at peace here. but his parents would be so worried.

he sighed. as he turns around, a hand pulled him from behind, dragging him to the turn. the grip was a bit strong on his wrist, and he opened his mouth, to scream out loud, but then his eyes met another pair of eyes, that he found himself weak for.

“seong-seonghwa hyung,” yeosang calls, as he was pinned into the wall, and he felt the heat crawling on his face, as his eyes stared back at him.

“hello, yeosang. how have you been?” seonghwa asked, with that smile, making his knees weak, and his throat going dry, while his mind went crazy. “it’s been two days, but feels like years. is everything okay?”

_ is everything okay? _really? yeosang wanted to ask him back, is everything really okay? but instead, he just stared into his eyes, blinking every two seconds.

seonghwa tilted his head, “what?” and he let go of his wrist, and stepped back. yeosang hated that.

he wanted to pull him, and hold him, but it was not the time. 

is seonghwa really going to act like nothing happened? yeosang was very curious.

so he asks.

“are you really going to pretend like nothing happened?” he asks, with a low, soft voice. he was scared, but still very curious. “it’s been two days, yeah, nothing is okay. i’ve been avoiding you, how dumb are you not to realize that?” he found himself saying all of that, not feeling himself. he just wanted to know.

“i–… uhh,” seonghwa looked like he was taken back, he was a bit shocked at his honesty, as he stepped back even further, looking around. “i just… i’m sorry. i thought you hate it, and wanted me to forget it, that’s why i acted like nothing happened. i’m sorry.” seonghwa rubbed his neck as he looks down, and yeosang noticed him trying not to pout.

yeosang felt soft. he sighed as he looked down, he was scared for nothing? the older was just worried about him, while he was running away from him. he felt stupid.

“i thought _ you _ hate it, i was so scared, that’s why i was avoiding you.” yeosang spoke as he took a step closer to the older. “i’m sorry i made you feel like that.”

seonghwa looked up to him, with a slight smile and said, “it’s okay. it’s my fault for kissing you in the first place, it hasn’t been long since we met–”

yeosang took another step closer. “do you regret it?” he asks in a whisper, as he locks eyes with the older.

“no.” the taller answered almost immediately. “of course not. i don’t regret it at all.”

“i don’t know, it seems like you do.” and now yeosang could feel seonghwa’s breathe hovering over his cheeks.

“why would i do it if i will regret it?” seonghwa asks with a soft whisper, and honestly; yeosang was not listening at all. his eyes fell to his lips. “i don’t, yeosang.”

seonghwa licked his lips, and yeosang was going insane. he wanted to feel him, he wanted to go closer, to just throw himself. to kiss him, and feel his hands all over him, but something was holding him back.

“do you…” seonghwa starts, and yeosang looked up to him, waiting for him to finish. “do you want me to kiss you?”

heaven.

literal heaven.

yeosang felt like he was in heaven. as both just stared into each other’s eyes, yeosang wanted to yell, _ yes, of course yes, _but he lost his voice.

so he just pulled him down, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. so hard. so good.

seonghwa held him by his waist, and pulled him even closer, and kissed him back. as hard, and as good.

yeosang moaned out loud, not embarrassed at all. he felt free, his lips were so heavenly, he never wanted to pull away. he tilted his head as he felt seonghwa’s hands going down to his thighs, and he got what he was trying to do.

he jumped up and seonghwa immediately held him up as he slammed him into the wall, and _ my god _, yeosang felt so fucking amazing.

he pulled away, as much as he hated it, he needed to breathe. it was too much for him.

but the older was not stopping at all, as his lips went down to his neck, driving him even crazier.

seonghwa gave him kitten licks, and suddenly biting him and yeosang thrown his head back, rolling his eyes to the back of his head.

“_ seonghwa _ ~” yeosang calls as his hand gripped his hair, pulling it as he felt breathless.

he felt the older smirks as he stopped attacking his neck to look at him, “fuck, you look so good like this.”

“d–don’t, stop.” yeosang felt the embarrassment creeping up at him, as the older kept staring at him.

confidence suddenly washed away the embarrassment as he pulled the older closer by his shirt, and kissed him again. he kept moaning his name between the kisses, and he swears he heard the talker growls with a curse as he pushed himself closer to him.

seonghwa’s hands went down to his butt, and yeosang wanted way more than these kisses and touching; his fingers played with the buttons of seonghwa’s shirt.

he unbuttoned one, and he dragged his hands over his chest; as they kept kissing and kissing. and the older growled again.

and then seonghwa pulled away, “as much as i want to continue, we have to stop. anyone could pass by.”

yeosang pouted. he wanted more, he didn’t give a fuck about anyone passing. he just wanted the older to take him right here, right now.

“then take me to your bed.” 

_ oh my god, _where did this confidence come from? yeosang have no idea. 

but he loved the way the other reacted. his eyes went wide and his breathe was stuck at his throat, as he stared at him.

“you heard me, you can’t just go kiss me like this and expect me to just let you go.” yeosang pulled him closer, and felt his breath at his lips; but didn’t kiss him.

seonghwa chuckles, “i wasn’t planning on that. i’ll never leave you like this, _ god _, wouldn’t that be rude?” he asks with a grin.

and yeosang lost his breathe again.

“good to know.” yeosang mumbles on his lips, with a grin as well.

and then suddenly, his phone rang. god, why now?

he sighs, and seonghwa put him down as he laughs, and told him to answer.

it was his father asking where he was, and yeosang rolled his eyes as he replied that he was with a friend, and didn’t miss the look on seonghwa’s eyes, but decided to ignore it. 

he whined as his father insisted on him going back home, as he was getting worried and his mother kept asking where he was.

“fine! fine!” he almost yells as he hang up and turned around.

“awh, are you going? thought we’ll have fun?” seonghwa pouts as he tilted his head, looking at his eyes.

yeosang sighed and shook his head, “they still think i’m a child.”

seonghwa laughed, and went down to whisper to his ear, “maybe later, _ princess _.” and walked away with that wide annoying grin.

yeosang wanted to bury himself and just die.

————

yeosang was back home, finally, and he, of course, got scolded by his parents.

“it wasn’t even an hour, why are you guys so worried about me?” yeosang was shouting, he was tired of his parents acting like he was still a baby, “i’m an adult now! i can live alone if i wanted to, and i will if you guys keep acting like this!” he shouted again, as both of his parents went quiet and looked away from him. 

he sighed, “i’m not a baby, i can go see my friends whenever i want to, and i will stay outside as long as i want, it’s not even dark outside, why are you guys scared?” he asks as he thrown his jacket on the couch and sat down, sighing again.

“we’re scared because we are new here, son. we don’t know everyone here, and we don’t know what happened to this town in the past.” his father answered him, as he sat down in front of him.

“what?” yeosang blinks at them, “what, do you think there’s an, i don’t know, a serial killer or something?” he chuckles as he took out his phone.

“no, but as i said, we don’t know what happened to this town in the past, we don’t even know your friends, we can’t trust them.” his mother says as she went to the kitchen, maybe to make some tea to calm herself down.

“what is going on with you guys? we’ve been here for two weeks, i went out with him so many times; and you didn’t say a thing. why now?” yeosang asks as he dropped his phone onthe table, out of frustration.

“we just want to meet your friends, yeosang. we want to get to know them.”

“i only have one friend, dad.” he sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back.

“what about the one with the red hair?” his mother asked as she sat down beside her husband with a cup of tea in her hands.

“who?” yeosang asks as he opens his eyes to look at them.

“yeah, the one with the red hair, i heard him talking about you today with another guy, he had a brown hair?” his father asks, and yeosang was very confused.

brown hair? that isn’t seonghwa. seonghwa has black hair, hongjoong is the one with the red hair, who’s the other guy? is it maybe their friend that he didn’t meet yet?

“i only know the one with the red hair, his name is hongjoong, he’s seonghwa’s friend. i don’t know him very well, we only met once. but i don’t know the other guy.”

“isn’t he seonghwa? the one you always go out with?” his mother asked, and took a sip of her tea as she eyes her husband.

“no. seonghwa has black hair.” yeosang sighed and stood up, “i don’t know. i’ll talk to him tomorrow, now i want to have some rest. please leave me alone.” 

as yeosang took his stuff and walked to the stairs, his father stopped him.

“wait, yeosang?” he called him, and yeosang rolled his eyes as he looked back to him, “what’s that camera in your room?”

yeosang stood there, freezing as his eyes went wide. “wha– what camera?”

“the one in your room,”

“uhh,” yeosang looked away as he thought of an answer, they cannot find out about his secret. they’ll kill him. “just a camera. i was thinking about opening a youtube channel, but you guys ruined it by moving us away.”

they both looked at each other and then back to him.

“no, i will not answer any more questions. leave me alone. i want to rest. now, goodbye.” 

and yeosang ran to his room as fast as he can, avoiding any more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls do come tell me what u think at twt @W0NUTINY, thank u <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i’m very deeply sorry, i wrote this like?? a week ago???? and then kept forgetting to post it sjskskks anyways! i hope u guys enjoy it <3

seonghwa scrolled down his private twitter account, and he noticed yeokitty posted a new video.

he stopped the video, to stare at yeosang with wide eyes. he was on the bed, wearing a pink mask with the dildo in his hands.

it was obvious that he was trying not to cover his face, but to show it. that’s weird? yeosang always talked about how that makes him uncomfortable.

seonghwa shook his head and played the video, and the younger was sucking on the dildo, and seonghwa could feel his pants getting tight, and his breath going slower.

yeosang was slowly sucking on it, with his eyes stuck on the camera; closing them from time to time as he get so into it. seonghwa gulped, as he continued to watch the video.

but then it ended after the younger gave a wink to the camera, and a sly grin.

seonghwa sighed. he closed his phone and dropped it next to him on the bed. he let out a deep breathe, trying to forget it.

————

yeosang went outside his room, after hiding his camera very well away from his parents eyes.

yesterday was a nightmare to him (excluding the make-out session with seonghwa). he was so scared of his parents sudden outrage on him, all of a sudden they want to meet seonghwa, and he was too terrified and nervous to ask seonghwa that.

he sighs as he walks towards the kitchen, and his mother was in the living room, already waiting for him. “hello, son, good morning.”

“no.” yeosang responded firmly as he shook his head and took out the orange juice with a cup. he could feel his mother’s eyes on him, and her pouting but he ignored it. he drank a whole cup of juice to try and calm himself.

“son,” she calls again. “come here.” she pat the seat next to her, and he shook his head again and yelled a ‘no, mom!’.

he washed the cup and went out of the kitchen to the living room, “mom, whatever you want; no. no, i will not do it. you guys are scaring the shit out of me, what is wrong with you guys?” he asks with a sigh as he took his jacket.

(he was wearing a yellow shirt and a really heavy black sweater, but he was planning on staying outside all day, away from his parents, so he took a jacket in case it got cold.)

“son, i just want to meet your friend, you always talk about him! and i know you, you don’t open up to people that easily, so i would like to see this guy who changed you.” his mother replied as she gave him a slight smile, to comfort him.

“mom,” yeosang called her as he looked at her, he wanted to tell her that he has no idea what happened to him, he has no idea how he opened up to the older guy so easily like that, or the feelings he was feeling towards seonghwa, or the way the older was acting towards, or the way he has no idea if the older is really his friend or not. 

he sighed. “i already said i’ll talk to him.”

he walked towards the door as his mother smiled and clapped her hands in silence, “i’ll be waiting, and i’m very excited!”

————

“seonghwa hyung,” yeosang called out loud as soon as he saw the older in the market, and the older gave him a wide smile.

“hey, yeosang! missed me?” he asks, with the usual annoying grin, and a wink as he walked towards him.

yeosang rolled his eyes. 

no one was at the market, yeosang started to think this town is dead, or haunted or whatever. how come everytime he’s here, no one is around?

“no, in your dreams. anyways–”

“oh? that was not what you were saying yesterday?” seonghwa smirks as he noticed the blush creeping up on yeosang’s cheeks, who seems to be glitching for a few seconds. “are you sure?”

“shut up.” yeosang answered with a low voice, as he tried to stop himself from thinking all those dirty thoughts and the blush creeping on his cheeks. 

“when do you get off work?” 

seonghwa snorts as he shook his head, walking away from the younger to sit down, “damn, you’re that excited, huh?” 

a deep breathe, yeosang, take a deep breath and let it out. breathe.

yeosang opened his eyes to glare at the older, “woah, never thought i’d see you like this. are you really the seonghwa i know?”

“that’s not the real seonghwa. that was fake, you were new, i had to be nice to you.” seonghwa smiled his stupid sly smile and leaned back, enjoying the view of the shorter getting redder and redder.

out of anger? or excitement? or embarrassment? he has no idea but he’s still enjoying it.

“anyways! my parents wants to invite you for lunch.” 

“woah, woah, we didn’t even have our first date yet.” seonghwa widens his eyes on the younger, who ran to him and smacked his arm in annoyance.

“seriously, what’s going on with you?” yeosang sighed as he dropped his jacket and sat down beside the older. “they just want to talk. please, i need you to pretend that you’re my friend, okay?” yeosang looked at him with pleading eyes, and maybe a pout that shook seonghwa’s heart.

“wow, aren’t we already friends?” he asks and looked away from the younger’s lips, trying to hold himself back.

“i don’t know, are we? you tell me.” yeosang asks and leaned back, staring at him.

seonghwa took a deep breath and let it out, “i don’t know. i enjoy your company, what about you?” and he looked at him.

yeosang rolled his eyes, “idiot. really.” and stood up to walk away, to maybe get hinself water or something to calm himself and his wild mind.

seonghwa reached out to pull him back towards him, and yeosang just let him pull him to his lap.

seonghwa was sitting down, and yeosang was now standing between his legs, staring at him with wide eyes.

“what? i asked a question, don’t you want to answer?” he asks in a soft tone, but it was a bit demanding.

fuck, what the fuck. yeosang felt the heat growing on his face again, as they just stared into each other’s eyes.

“do you?”

yeosang closed his eyes as he breathed out. “isn’t it obvious?” 

“yeah, but i still want to hear it from you.” seonghwa replied as he smiled up to the younger, who was fighting the smile on his face.

“shut up. yes, i actually do enjoy it; but you’re kind of ruining it now.” he sighed as he confessed.

“me, or you mean the kisses i gave you?”

“no, stop.” yeosang pushed his hands away, and was about to free himself but got pulled back, like it was nothing. “hyung, you said it yesterday, anyone could pass by.”

“yeah, i did. but you didn’t seem to be fazed by it yesterday.”

“again, shut up. yesterday is in the past. anyone could really walk in here.”

“so you really want this?”

silence.

yeosang sighed as he looked around him, away from the older; he wanted to kiss the older, really, but he was so scared.

he wasn’t really scared about people seeing them, no, actually, that excited him. 

but the thought of kissing the older and doing something more, scares him.

he really do enjoy his company, and so he didn’t want to ruin it, but it the same time he wanted to get fucked by the older so bad, so hard.

“what even are we?” yeosang asks, as he looked down to his eyes, and noticed how the older’s gaze seemed to be a bit shaken. “seriously, what do you see us? we don’t know each other–”

“oh come on, why do you keep saying that? it’s like you hate me, or what?” seonghwa looks at yeosang, who blinked at him. “do you want me stop? do you want to go back to being just friends or whatever you see us. i don’t know, strangers?”

“that’s not what i meant, i really am confused. we didn’t know each other that much,” yeosang pulled away from him, and the older held his hands up to pull him again, but stopped. “we were enjoying each other compay, and all of a sudden, you just kissed me. it’s not something you just do and then forget about it. i’m really confused.”

seonghwa sighed.

“i just really want to know your true feelings.” yeosang said in a soft tone, as he sat down beside the older and placed his hand on seonghwa’s thigh, he really wanted to hold his hand but didn’t.

“all i know is that i want to continue this, yeosang-ah. i don’t know, it’s just…” seonghwa looked down, and then held yeosang’s hand, to play with his fingers. “there’s something about you.” he whispered.

they both went quiet. yeosang didn’t know what to say, or do. he just stared at the older. there’s something about him? he was, again, very confused.

“what– what do you mean by that?” yeosang asked, as he started to play with seonghwa’s fingers as well to calm down his heart.

“i don’t know, it’s just… you’re pulling me. ever since i saw you, i was trying to hold myself back. i didn’t want to freak you out.” seonghwa sighed, “and then, you just… you were like giving me those signs, like you wanted it too. so i just did it.” 

“i really was.” yeosang smiled, and the older raised his head to look at him. “there was something about you too. you were pulling me even harder, but unlike you, i held myself back. i was so scared, but thank god you weren’t.”

yeosang chuckled when the older laughed lowly as he looked down. 

seonghwa took out a deep breathe, “i’m sorry if i made you uncomfortable.”

yeosang opened his mouth, to say he never made him uncomfortable, he treated him right from the first time they met each other, but then the door was opened, and both shot up standing, looking at the door.

“oh god,” yeosang groans as he immediately dropped down under the table, and seonghwa looked at him with confusion all over his face. “they’re my parents.” he whispered to seonghwa.

seonghwa chuckles as he nods, and looks up to them as they both smiled to him. seonghwa noticed the similarity between yeosang and his mother. yeosang looked a lot like his mom more than his dad.

her smile totally reminded him if yeosang’s, but he brushed the thought away as he bows to them.

“hello, mr. seonghwa,” yeosang’s father greeted him, with a wide smile. “also, hi son, could you please stand up?” 

seonghwa widens his eyes and tried to hold his laugh in, as he saw yeosang sighing under the table then standing up. “what?” yeosang asked as he looked so done and crossed his arms.

“we were passing by and saw you guys, so we thought we’ll stop by to finally meet you!” yeosang’s mom smiled at seonghwa, who returned with a wider smile.

“wrong move.” yeosang said as he huffed and looked away. seonghwa hit his arm lightly and shook his head on him.

“i’m glad you came, yeosang talked about you guys a lot.” wrong, he only talked about them once which was today. 

“oh, i hope they’re good things.” his father glanced at his son, who rolled his eyes. “anyways, did he tell you about lunch?” the man asked and seonghwa smiled and nod. “great, would you like it tomorrow?”

“of course, i would love to.” he kept his smile as he bowed to them, and yeosang’s father patted his shoulder with a smile and a loud, happy ‘great then!’.

“guess we’ll be leaving now!” his mom said as she pulled her husband away, bid them goodbye and left.

“god, why?” yeosang sighed as he sat down on the chair.

seonghwa only laughed at him as he sat beside him, and took his hand to hold it again. “guess tomorrow will be very fun, eh?” 

“no. no, it will not. you will regret it.” yeosang pouted as he thought of tomorrow.

“hey, is it too late to invite you to my bed?” seonghwa grinned as he saw yeosang blushing and his eyes going round in shock.

“shut up, park seonghwa! shut it.” yeosang hit him on the arm harder as the other just laughed. “also, don’t you have your job, you idiot?”

“eh, i don’t really care. no one comes here anyways.” seonghwa shrugged and played with yeosang’s fingers.

yeosnag looked down to their hands and smiled, and then the confidence was back to him as he pulled the older closer to him.

he whispered to his ears, “maybe the bathroom?” 

seonghwa looked at him with a smirk, “oh, would love to invite you to my bathroom.”

yeosnag rolled his eyes, “ruining the moment, again, i see.”

the taller laughed and stood up to pull yeosang with him, “joking, also i cannot miss that chance now, would i?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt @ W0NUTINY ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello do u still remember me?? shjsjsjs im so sorry for not writing for a rlly long time:( i just got a job which made it so hard for me to write, im so sorry! that’s why i have a long chapter ahead, 2k words! i hope you guys enjoy it and dont forget to tell me how you feel about it in the comments or my twt @W0NUTINY! thank you <33

the day has come.

seonghwa is finally going to be having lunch with yeosang.  _ and his parents.  _ yeosang was nervous, for some reasons he doesn’t know.

he was in his room, thinking about what outfit to wear, why was he nervous? he’s just having lunch. with his  _ friend  _ and his parents. what’s there to worry about?

he sighed, and took out a simple outfit. black jeans, white simple shirt and thrown a beige blouse on to0. it was okay.

he could hear his parents outside, his mother making lunch while his father helping her. he took out a deep breath and went outside.

seonghwa is still not here, and yeosang was getting more nervous as seconds passed. he sat down, on the couch, waiting for the older.

finally, the bell rang; and yeosang jumped up from his seat and almost shouted, “i’ll get it!” 

he went to open the door, seonghwa was there. looking fucking hot as always, and making yeosang’s heart shakes as always.

seonghwa was wearing almost the same as him, but instead of the beige blouse, he wore a black leather jacket.

the taller smiled, “is this good?” he asks, and yeosang snapped out of his thoughts.

“they really don’t give a shit, as long as you’re nice.”

“i can do that.” seonghwa nods at him, as the younger let him in.

“oh no, you better do that.” both chuckled as they walked inside.

“hello! hello! you’re here!” yeosang’s mother clapped as she walked to seonghwa, who immediately bowed to both if them and greeted them with a wide smile. “hello, son!” she pulled him for a warm hug as seonghwa stood there looking at yeosang.

yeosang and his father just giggled at the scene they were witnessing, and yeosang suddenly felt the warmth growing all over his chest but he ignored it.

his father walked towards seonghwa as well, and gave him a hug and welcomed him to his home. then seonghwa started a conversation and everything went well.

a few minutes later, and they all were on the table, eating and still talking. yeosang felt happy, as he saw them all going well with each other, and the fact that his parents loved seonghwa.

his mother was smiling so wide, he knew her cheeks will eventually start to hurt, and his father was going so well with him.

yeosang stared at seonghwa in front of him, and  _ wow _ , he looks  _ really _ hot with the leather jacket and his swapped black hair. his heart started to race, and his thoughts was so close to wild.

but  _ no _ , he cannot think of him like that here.  _ no,  _ he cannot. he has to stop.

“so how did you meet yeosang?” his father asked and yeosang looked up to seonghwa, waiting for an answer.

“we met at the market i work in. i was kind of amused by him.” seonghwa smiled as he glanced at yeosang, who was as confused as his parents who tilted their heads at seonghwa. “he just looked like… he didn’t want to be here and so bored. but when i talked to him, he suddenly looked like another person!” 

yeosang’s eyes opened wide in shock, as he cursed the older inside his head. he just knew his parents wouldn’t let him be and will scold him later. 

“oh really?” he heard his mother asks as she looked at him.

he sighed and rolled his eyes, “i was forced to come, what do you expect me to do?” he took a spoonful of rice, and sighed again.

he saw his father trying to hold himself back from scolding him and shouting at him in front of their guest.

“i’m sorry,” seonghwa said out loud, “i didn’t mean it in a bad way. honestly, it is a bit boring here; and really dull, so i don’t blame him.”

yeosang blinked at him, and seonghwa just smiled at them. “but i think his view of the town is different now, right?” the older asks in a soft voice as he looked at yeosang.

yeosang kept on blinking, does he answer? what does he even answer with? his view didn’t really change. yeah, the town is honestly beautiful. gorgeous, but he still hate it here. 

maybe he only liked being with seonghwa? yeah, it’s definitely seonghwa that he enjoys.

“yeah, i guess. it’s a beautiful town, it has great places! like that pool we were in! amazing, fascinating!” yeosang smiled innocently at the older, who blinked at him as his smile slowly fades away. “seonghwa has this gorgeous pool, we went there and we talked about a lot of different things, i feel like we got closer. it was amazing.”

seonghwa chuckled nervously as he nods to his words, “yeah, it’s really beautiful. and we had an amazing talk there!”

yeosang’s parents nodded as they kept eating, not noticing anything. not noticing seonghwa throwing glares at yeosang, who just gave him a smile in return.

———

“it was a lovely lunch, seonghwa. maybe we’ll have another one soon!” mrs. kang smiled at seonghwa who nods with a smile, “we’ll see you later then.”

she gave him a hug, as she patted his back, “also, sorry about the fuss my husband caused.”

“no, no! it’s okay, he had to go, it’s okay.” seonghwa shook his head.

“mom, we’ve been standing for too long, he get it, alright, go.” yeosang comes from behind his mother’s back; rolling his eyes at his mom who sighed.

“goodbye, son.” she smiled as she was about to close the door, but yeosang held it.

“no, i’m leaving with him.” yeosang said it as he wore his shoes.

“you are?” seonghwa asked in a small voice, confusion all over his face, and mrs. kang blinked at her son.

yeosang looked up from tying his shoes to nod, “yeah, i am.” and he stood up.

“oh well, i hope you don’t get bored of him.”

“mom!” yeosang whined as both of them laughed at him. “i’m going!” he pulled seonghwa out and slammed the door shut.

“seriously, park seonghwa?” he almost shouted, eyes wide open.

“what? it was funny.” seonghwa smiled then leaned down to him, “also, if you want someone to like you, always laugh at their jokes.”

yeosang sighed as he shook his head.

“now, where are we going? i really have no idea what were you talking about.” seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows as they started to walk.

“take me to your home.” yeosang simply answers.

seonghwa widens his eyes as he coughs at his answer. “what?”

yeosang blinks at him, with his  _ innocent eyes _ , “what?”

“fine!” seonghwa sighed as he took the younger.

————

“and we’re finally here!” seonghwa smiled at the younger, as he opens the door to his apartment. both went inside as seonghwa took off his jacket and thrown it at the sofa beside the door.

yeosnag stood by the door, looking around. it was simple, and a bit small but still pretty and really organized and  _ very  _ clean.

there was a small sofa at the right side of the door with a coffee table in front and a tv. the kitchen is at the left side, and it was small. yeosang saw three doors in front of him, which he assumed will be the older’s bedroom and bathroom, and didn’t know what is the third door for.

“that’s my bedroom at the left, my closet is in the middle, and my bathroom is at the right side.” seonghwa snapped yeosang out of his thoughts as he pulled him to the sofa.

they both sat as yeosang was confused. “a closet? that’s a closet? you have a whole room for you clothes?” he asks as he tilted his head.

seonghwa giggled and nodded, “it’s not really big. i just didn’t know what to do with it, so i made it into a closet.” 

seonghwa went to bring some drinks. “i hope you like iced coffee.” he smiled as he looked at him from the kitchen.

“i love iced coffee!” yeosang chuckled as he leaned back at the sofa and looking around. “your apartment is really really beautiful. i never thought you’re this kind of person.”

“what kind of person?” seonghwa asks as his voice and face were filled with curiosity and placed the two cups at the table and sat beside him.

“you know, i didn’t thought your home would be this aesthetically pleasing. i don’t know, i thought you’re the messy type.” yeosang laughed as he took a sip of his coffee and let out a hum at the good taste.

the older chuckled, “well, you’re totally wrong. i’m obsessed with cleaning. i really cannot leave at the morning if it’s dirty.” and then he took a sip of his coffee.

“i really like it, expect me to be here a lot.” yeosang says as he look around, with a small smile.

“wouldn’t mind as long as you clean after yourself.” 

yeosang laughed out loud at the older, who looked a bit serious but then laughed with him. “sure, sure.”

———

an hour later, they both were on the couch watching the tv. it was quiet between them, there was only noises coming from the movie they’re watching.

and yeosang felt kind of awkward, but he noticed how the other was very calm and looked comfortable with him; so he tried to ignore the awkwardness he was feeling and looked at the tv.

“you okay?” seonghwa asks, and yeosang looked back to him immediately with wide eyes. “you look uncomfortable, do you want to leave?”

yeosang shook his head as he sat up straight, “no, no. it’s not like that, it’s just… i don’t know. i’m sorry, don’t worry.” 

seonghwa blinked at him, “are you sure?” he asked and yeosang smiled and nodded. 

the older chuckled and stood up, “i can sense that you’re not feeling comfortable,” he walked towards the kitchen as he signed for yeosang to follow him.

yeosang stood up slowly, and walked after him. seonghwa smiled to him and pulled him beside him, “how about we make hot chocolate? do you like it?” 

the younger felt the birds running wild inside his chest, as the older smiled at him with those small but yet very sweet words, he nodded to him, “i love it.”

a small voice inside his mind told him that he didn’t meant it for the hot chocolate, and his eyes went wide in shock. his eyes were still fixed on the older as he took out two mugs and was talking, but yeosang had no idea what was he saying.

“yeosang?” seonghwa called out for him and the younger finally snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at him, and smiled. “what happened to you there?” he chuckles as he stood in front if him after turning the kettle on.

“nothing, i just spaced out for a bit.” yeosang laughed as he went closer to him.

they both locked eyes, seonghwa smiled as he whispered, “you’re very weird today, you know.” and took a step closer.

yeosang tried to hold his laugh, he felt overwhelmed, his chest was about to burst, but he just nodded as he waited for the other to get closer and closer.

seonghwa took a step closer, “oh? am i the only who makes the moves now?” 

and yeosang bursted out a loud laugh as he couldn’t hold it anymore. “yes, it’s only you now.”

seonghwa felt stupid, as he was standing there, looking at the younger like there were heart coming out of his eyes, and his lips were stretched out in a big stupid smile, his chest felt heavy as he felt too much. it was like heaven. so heavenly, so good.

and he finally took the last step to close the space between them, and both couldn’t hold it inside anymore. seonghwa pulled the younger by his waist, and slammed their lips together. 

yeosang wrapped his arms around his neck as he kissed him back. it was a lot for him, so much. he felt too much, so overwhelmed by the older.

seonghwa’s hands slide down towards his thighs and lifted him up, yeosang immediately wrapped his legs around the older’s waist and seonghwa placed in top of the kitchen counter.

as they both went on kissing, the kettle clicked, as it was done, and both of them stopped to look at it. 

and then back to each other, as they giggled and their forehead were touching and both felt like the heaven were in their hands.

“you know…” yeosang started, “is the offer to your bed still on the table?” 

seonghwa chuckles, as he stared at him, and the younger giggled as both just stared at each other. 

“of course.”


	8. Chapter 8

_ring, ring, ring_

yeosang opened his eyes wide, to stare at the ceiling in confusion, this isn’t his room?  
he looked to the side, towards the ringing noise and saw his phone on the floor, and also his jeans. and sweater.

“what?” he looked beside him, and there he was.

seonghwa was lying down beside him, sleeping soundly, as he can hear his soft snores.

“oh my god, i really did it. oh god, fuck, oh no.” yeosang slowly raised the sheets to see both of them naked, “oh my god.”

his phone kept ringing and ringing, so he stood up slowly to take it and saw his mother was calling him, he sighed as he glanced at the older who was still asleep even with the loud, annoying noise coming from his phone.

he picked up his clothes and wore them in a hurry after muting his phone, and immediately ran outside the room to sit on the couch to finally respond to his mother.

“hello?”

lots of cursing and loud screaming came right after he accepted the call, and he regrets his decision.

“where were you, kang yeosang? did you know how worried we were?” she asks after _finally_ calming down, sighing at him.

“i told you, i’m with seonghwa, you know, i told you that yesterday.” he answers back as he looked for his stuff around, he saw one of his socks inside the bedroom but was too scared to go in there again to get it.

he found the other one in the kitchen, _how did it even get there?_ he picked it up and walked slowly towards the bedroom.

“well, you didn’t tell me you were sleeping at his house, you should have told me!” his mom shouted again, frustrated with her son cold reply.

“well, it just happened, okay? i’m sorry!” he looked at the older, and the older shifted on his bed, scaring yeosang to run towards the kitchen. “listen, i’m coming, okay? don’t worry. i gotta go!” he hung up the phone, not waiting for her reply and went to the door to get his shoes.

“you’re running?”

_oh god, oh no. fuck!_

yeosang looked back slowly, and the older was there, thankfully he was wearing his pajama pants, “huh?” he looked at him, dumbly, blinking at him.

seonghwa chuckles as he walked towards the kitchen and turned on the kettle. “it looks like you’re running, you know. scared of me?”

yeosang opened his mouth and closed it, open and close, like a fish out of water. “n-no.” he whispered as he gulps and heard another chuckle.

“it’s okay, i understand. i’ll just pretend i didn’t see you. go on.” he hummed as he took out a cup, and took a final glance at yeosang, who just sat there, staring at his back.

“i- i- uh..” yeosang stood up, “are you free tonight?” he asked, walking towards him with careful steps.

“after i finish of work, yep, i’ll be free.” seonghwa replies as he pours himself coffee, and looked back to the shorter, “coffee?”

yeosang shook his head, “i can’t stay, mom is worried, i have to go.” he smiled slowly, as the other shrugged with a small pout.

“thought we’d spent the morning together. it’s such a shame.”

yeosang smiles at him, and then his mind just hit him.

he shouldn’t be there. he shouldn’t be talking to him. they shouldn’t talk, like they know each other for so so long, and like lovers.  
they had sex the night before, and he have no idea what the other thinks of him. a friend? no, it doesn’t seem like it. they’re not dating, he doesn’t even like him. or so he thinks?

“oh god, i gotta go. like right now.” yeosang felt dizzy as he saw the other looking at him, with those eyes, that always warmed his heart, but at this moment, it froze him as he stared back.

“are you okay?” he asked, with the softest tone as he walked towards him to pull him straight.

but yeosang pushed him away as he nodded, “yes, yes, i need to go.”

“o-okay.. i’ll see you tonight, i guess.”

———

“oh my god.” yeosang dropped down on his bed, holding his head. “what the fuck yeosang?”

_he closed his eyes, and his memory took him back to the night before, when the older dropped him on the bed, as they both giggled at each other, as if they were drunk, but as far as he remembers, they only had hot chocolate, so why does he feel so drunk? like he was high up in the sky, like he was intoxicated._

“what was i thinking?” yeosang opened his eyes and blinked, he turned around on his bed, he was so confused by himself.

_his lips were all over his neck, kissing him, nibbling, and he could swear he’s in heaven. the way seonghwa touches him is just heavenly. so good, so fucking good. he couldn’t help but to moan loudly, he felt free. his eyes were shut, as he could feel the pleasure, and oh god. seonghwa went to look into his eyes, and yeosang couldn’t wait for another second, he just pulled him towards him and slammed their lips together. he wanted to taste the heaven._

“god… he was so fucking good.” as he kept thinking and thinking, his phone light up, a message notification popped up.

it was wooyoung, his dear online friend. he immediately picked up his phone to reply.

**wooyoung**

_ hey? it's been awhile since we talked, is everything going well with you? _

**yeosang**

_ hi! yeah don’t worry! _

**wooyoung**

_ you sure? _

**yeosang**

_ no _

_ so can i call? _

———

———

it took about an hour or more, talking to his friend about  _ his seonghwa problems _ . 

if wooyoung was in front of him, he would have choked him to death. 

he kept scolding him and yelling at him for having sex with a stranger and yeosang kept telling him that the older isn’t, but when wooyoung asked who seonghwa was to him, he went silent. he really doesn’t know what the hell does the older guy means to him.

he was conflicted, but at the same time he knew. he knew exactly what he thought of him, but no, he will not accept it. he kept pushing the thought back and ignoring it, kept rejecting his mind telling him the truth.

_ maybe i like him- no, no, no, no, i cannot, no, what the fuck, no. he’s just a nice hyung. uh-uh, no, i had sex with him last night, no. oh my god, why did i do that? _

yeosang groaned at himself, he was so confused. one second, he knows what he’s doing and want to continue, and another second he’s confused and just want to disappear.  _ sigh. _

as he was deep in his thoughts, his mother called him from downstairs. “yeosang, come here, i need you!”

yeosang let out a cry, he was not ready to talk or do anything today. he just wanted to stay on uis bed the whole day, until he have to go to seonghwa.

“yeosang?” his mom called out for him again, and he shouted a “ _ okay _ !”out loud, as he stood up from his bed to go to her.

“what?” he asked, looking very annoyed as he stood in front if the kitchen, his mom was inside, cooking something.

“i need you to go, bring me things from the grocery store.” she said as she went out to stand in front of him.

his eyes went big as he looked at her and shook his head, “no, no. i’m not going there, no.” and he walked towards the stairs, ready to go up to his room.

“why? what happened between you and seonghwa?” his mom asked, and he froze.

yeosang stood there, thinking,  _ does he lie? and if he does, what would he say?  _ he blinked. he obviously cannot say the truth.

“nothing happened! i just don’t want to go outside!” and he ran as fast as he could, back to his room.

———

seonghwa wanted to eat his sandwich in peace, but hongjoong was not having it.

“so you just, went, like,  _ oh yeah sure let’s have sex lol _ ?” hongjoong’s head was throbbing, because of his stupid friend, that he had no idea how did they become friends.

“did you just say  _ lol  _ out loud?” seonghwa stopped eating, to look at the younger in disgust, and shook his head.

hongjoong was ready to slam his head at the table. “that does not matter, park seonghwa! you just had sex with someone you met, like, a month ago!” hongjoong was about to cry, of how frustrated it was to talk to the older.

“it has been a month? damn, wow.” seonghwa continued to munch on his sandwich, not caring about hongjoong.

“wait, does he know you know?” hongjoong stopped, as he looked at him with wide eyes.

seonghwa blinks, “does he know i know what?” 

“oh lord. does he know you know that he is  _ yeokitty _ ?” hongjoong’s eyebrows were furrowed, as he was whispering, while trying to put up milk cartons up in the shelves.

“oh god, do i have to tell him?” seonghwa closed his eyes and placed down his sandwich.

hongjoong dropped the milk he was holding and turned to seonghwa, “now, what the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you?” he asked in a loud tone, very annoyed by his friend’s way of talking.

seonghwa rolled his eyes, “i just don’t think he has to know.”

“are you fucking kidding me?”

“i mean, what difference would it make?”

“you have  _ got to be fucking kidding me.”  _

seonghwa rolled his eyes again, “hongjoong, please, just let it be. i can handle it.”

“yeah right, you can, you fucking big baby.” hongjoong walked towards him and stood in front if him, “listen here, motherfucker.”

seonghwa raised his eyebrows at the younger, shocked of his reaction and slowly blinked at him.

“if anything happens, i don’t know you, and you don’t know me. don’t come running to me, okay?” hongjoong huffs as he walked back to continue his work.

seonghwa sighed, “i don’t get it. why are you so mad about it?”

“because!” hongjoong shouted out loud, and there was two old men, who stared at them with wide eyes, and hongjoong had to fake a smile and bow down to them with an apology. when they walked away, he turned to seonghwa to whisper. “i don’t want you to get hurt, and i don’t want the poor guy to get hurt too.”

“oh come on–”

“shut up. why did you have sex with him? give me an answer.” hongjoong put up the last two cartons of milk and sat down beside his  _ friend _ .

seonghwa opened his mouth, but nothing came out. 

he had his eyes on yeosang for so long. he would always watch his videos, yeah, some find it disgusting, but he fucking loved it. he wanted to hold him, kiss him, fuck him and all that. he wanted to be gentle with him, and he wants to be rough. he wants to hold his hands, he wants to be the only one holding him, the only one touching him.

_ seonghwa held the younger by his waist, as they were kissing, laying down on the bed. he was hovering above him, and he felt like he was kissing an angel. no fucking way, yeosang was a human like him. he was so beautiful, gorgeous, laying down there; looking up at him with his eyes filled with lust. he was breathing heavily, chasing after his lips, but seonghwa only chuckled. _

_ he went down to give him a chaste kiss, and went down to his jawline, kissing him even more. and down again to his neck, yeosang’s hands went up to play with his hair and bring him even closer. _

_ yep, this was definitely what heaven feels like. _

“seonghwa? i’m going to kill you, i mean it this time.” seonghwa snapped out of his thoughts and looked at hongjoong, who was sighing and rubbing his temple.

“listen, i told you, i can do–”

“fucking shut up and answer me, for the love of god, park seonghwa.”

seonghwa sighed, why is he still sitting there? he was so done with the younger, but he still didn’t move. because honestly, only hongjoong could help him with his stupid feelings.

“why did you have sex with him?”

_ “hyung~ please, hnng,” yeosang called him out with a loud moan, and god seonghwa wanted to take him right here, right now.  _

_ but he wanted to take it slow. _

_ he looked at the mark he created on the younger’s chest, with a smile. then he looked up at him, giving him another kiss with a soft whisper:“on your knees.” _

_ he could swear he saw the younger shake at the order, but he ignored it (he may also felt proud of himself). yeosang moaned as he turned slowly. _

_ their shirts were both off, somewhere on the floor, but both had their jeans still on. seonghwa immediately took the younger’s jeans off, and the little boy was wearing a black lace panties, which made seonghwa’s dick twitch on the sight. _

_ he was not believing it. yeah, he saw it on twitter, but he never ever thought he would see it in real life. _

_ seonghwa remembered that the younger was not supposed to wear this, it was supposed to be only on twitter, he isn’t supposed to wear this here, now, with the older. but maybe he forgot, and he was ready for yeosang to freak out and run, but the only thing the younger did was try to rub his ass on the older, and fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing seonghwa witnessed. _

_ “hyung~ please, i need you~” yeosang moaned for him, burying his face into the pillow. _

_ seonghwa didn’t even notice he was holding his breath. seonghwa went down to give his neck a few more kisses as his hands went down to cup his ass. _

_ “ah~ hnng, ah~”  _

_ seonghwa felt like he was flying, up in the sky, as the younger kept moaning his name. _

  
  


“i’m so so close to punch your face, like really really close, i’m so done.” seonghwa looked at hongjoong as he felt like he was in a daze. yeosang wouldn’t leave his mind, and his friend was done with him.

seonghwa stared at his face, as yeosang flashed into his mind again, and again, and seonghwa knew this was it. he can’t hide anymore, he can’t deny his feelings anymore.

“fine!” seonghwa was done too. he was done of his feelings, he was done with his heart and mind telling him to do so many things. “i like him. i fucking like him. i want him.”

_ silence. _

“huh.” hongjoong blinked at him. “what- like- wait- are you for real?”

“yes, kim hongjoong. yes, i’m being serious. i like yeosang. who am i kidding? i keep thinking of him, i keep thinking of last night, i keep thinking of how much i want to hold him, i keep thinking of how fun it is talking to him, and how much i 

need him, like right now.” seonghwa spilled it all in one breathe, he looked at the shorter while taking a deep breath.

“sexually or romantically?”

seonghwa rolled his eyes. “both.”

“damn, wow, okay. i was not expecting that.” 

“yeah, i don’t know what to do. you better help.”

“why me?!” hongjoong whined as he pouted.

“because you’re the one who brought up all of my feelings! i was hiding them well but you kept asking and asking and here we are! it’s your fault!”

“okay! fine, whatever, fuck you.”

———

seonghwa and hongjoong kept arguing the whole night. hongjoong was done of his stupid friend, and seonghwa was done of this job. he just wanted to meet yeosang and talk to him.

he realized that this time it would be different, since he confirmed and finally accepted his feelings.

  
  


seonghwa waited outside the store for yeosang, he didn’t know where will the younger meet him, but he thought he’d come to the store.

“hey.” seonghwa heard a soft voice calling for him, and he looked back to see yeosang looking away,  _ is he really embarrassed for what happened yesterday? _

seonghwa smiled, “hi. let’s go?” he pointed at him to follow him.

but yeosang didn’t move, instead he stood there, staring at him.

“oh… sorry, that would be uncomfortable. i’m sorry.” seonghwa mumbles in a soft tone as he looked away, his heart started to sting, thinking that the younger really do hate him.

yeosang shook his head as he took a few steps closer to seonghwa, “no, i’m sorry. i’m sorry, it’s not. it’s not uncomfortable, i’m sorry.”

yeosang’s heart started to beat louder and faster than normal as seonghwa locked his eyes with him. “i’m sorry,” yeosang’s breath hitches as seonghwa gave him a small smile.

yeosang couldn’t find himself saying anything other than “ _ i’m sorry” _ he doesn’t even feel himself saying it. he was just looking at seonghwa.

“it’s alright, you can stop now.” seonghwa chuckles as he started to walk, hinting to yeosang to follow him. “pool? or my house?”

“pool.”

yeosang wanted to slap himself. now seonghwa would think he really do regret the night before, he doesn’t. he’s just scared. but he choose pool, because he wanted to breathe, he wanted fresh air, it would be too much for him to go back to seonghwa’s house with him.

“ok. i wanted the pool too.” seonghwa smiles.

they started walking, no words exchanged. just them walking, while looking up to the beautiful sky with all the stars. 

“the sky is really beautiful, don’t you think so?” seonghwa asks in a soft mumble as he looks up.

“yeah.” yeosang wanted to say more, but god he felt his tongue being tied. he couldn’t, all the words and letters leave his mind when the older is close to him. his breath gets heavier and heavier each second passes.

a few more minutes passed, and they finally arrived to the pool.

yeosang stopped, and seonghwa looked behind at him, tilting his head and giving him a silent “ _ what?” _

yeosang just stares, as the older furrowed his eyebrows, “is everything okay? do you want to go home?”

“no.” yeosang sighed, “i’m sorry, i just…”

seonghwa stopped. “you just…” he looked at him with sadness covering his eyes. “you just don’t want me anymore? is that it? you hate me now?”

yeosang shook his head, “no, no. i’m sorry, i have to go.”

seonghwa stood there, frozen as he his eyes followed the younger; running out of the place.

his heart crushed. he felt dizzy as he sat down.

this was not what he expected the night to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hi hello everyone do u still remember me??? i'm so so sorry for disappearing again,,, i started college and its just my first year but i'm alrdy dying lol pray for me i have midterm exmas for the whole next week😔 i've had this in the draft for like a month or more... and i finally decided to continue it and post it!!! hope u guys like this, i tried to make it long and full of stuff?? yknow.. sorry again! i'll be back for sure soon! thank u <3
> 
> follow me on twt @w0nutiny !! <3


End file.
